food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon
Fondness Story I. Return of Spring I brought Realgar Wine back to that lake side courtyard. Standing, motionless, for the longest time besides the lake, the courtyard was still quiet and peaceful as ever. Realgar Wine looked somewhat tentative as he stood at the gate of the courtyard. Even after hesitating for so long, he couldn’t take a step forward and walk inside. I internally let out a sigh, seeing Realgar Wine in his doubtful state. I extended an arm to push Realgar Wine into the courtyard. “Relax, they’re all great people.” Realgar’s feet tripped on the door frame, one of which staggered. As he was about to fall, Zitui Bun just so happened to push the door open and come out from the house. The willow branch in his hand was unexpectedly long, and gently propped up Realgar Wine, who’d almost fallen down. As Zitui Bun grew confused over Realgar Wine’s sudden appearance, I reached out my arm to grab Realgar Wine’s back collar and pulled him upright. I roughly patted Realgar Wine’s shoulder and then introduced him to Zitui Bun. “He’s Realgar Wine, he’s a… member of that cult. Just like us, he’s got nowhere else to go, so I brought him back here.” Zitui Bun nodded continuously as he listened to my explanation. He walked to Realgar Wine’s front, bringing along his ever present gentle and soft smile. “Come then, I’ll help you find a room to settle down in.” After suffering through the harsh treatment from before, Realgar Wine was a little spoiled in his friendship with Zitui Bun. He turned to look at me, and after I nodded, Realgar Wine contently left with Zitui Bun. Faced with an empty courtyard, I squinted my eyes and rubbed at my chin, thinking. That fella Dragon Beard Candy mostly hides inside the house, reading those hard to understand books, and Longjing Tea… He’s probably hiding in his cave at the bottom of the lake again! Every time I thought about the exasperated look on that guy’s face whenever I dragged him out from the lake’s bottom, the corner of my lips couldn’t help but slightly curl up. Walking at a brisk and lively pace, I came strolling into the lakeside. Sucking in a deep breath, and with both my hands at the sides of my mouth, I loudly yelled at the surface of the peaceful and quiet lake: “Longjing!!!!!! Come out for a drink!!!!! I’m back!!!!!!!” A nearby lovey-dovey couple at the lakeside looked at me in consternation. I carelessly smiled at them, and then turned back to look at the center of the lake, where Longjing’s cave is located. Small waves appeared on that undisturbed lake surface from a swaying breeze. However, not long after, the quiet was restored. I furrowed my eyebrows, then yelled loudly a few more times, and the couple just covered their ears and fled. I squinted my eyes as I watched the still calm and quiet surface of the lake. “Longjing, hey Longjing. If you still won’t come out, don’t blame me for being rude.” I muttered as I ducked down my head, searching around the gravel at the lakeside. I found a rock as big as a head, then brutally flung it into the center of the lake. Splash-- After the rock dropped into the water, the ripples on the water surface didn’t settle down over time. The lake water slowly parted towards two sides, and the silhouette of a person gradually emerged from the center of the lake. He trod on steps formed from lake water, and took step after step to me, his face full of exasperation. “Dragon & Phoenix. I’ve told you this many times before, do not throw any rocks towards my cave, especially one as big as that.” “Hehe, if I don’t do it like that, how else would I get you to come up! I brought back some good wine this time! I even brought in a companion to introduce to you guys! Just in time for everyone to drink and moon watch together later in the evening!” “…Just for this?” “How can you say ‘just for this’? Moon watching and drinking with your fellow brothers is an absolute delight! How can you not show up?!” “…” “Let’s go, let’s go!” II. Story of Summer Speaking of my Master Attendant, he was an important figure in the small nation that I used to live in. He was the youngest general in the country, only a mere teenager. The monarch he served was a laudable and wise ruler. Never was the lord jealous of his military powers, they grew up together like brothers, holding mutual trust towards one another. Apart from stirring up the occasional commotion through stealing horses at the border, even foreign enemies were so fearful of the Master Attendant’s formidable reputation that they fell into line. This also gave this coveted piece of land time to recover. Translator's Note: 休养生息 [ recovery; usually used to describe a nation (its finance or its army) recuperating from war and building strength. Here in the story it may mean all three.] Each day, the Master Attendant spent most of his time training the new recruits. He’d occasionally bring the new soldiers downtown to aid helpless and lonely elderly people, fixing their houses and delivering vegetables to them. He was obviously a general with a highly illustrious reputation, but he hadn’t the slightest bit of arrogance. It also made everyone love and respect him very much. Compared to a general, everyone preferred to see him as the earnest boy next door. He was their charming nephew and grandson, he was the good brother that grew up together with them. Most of all, he loved telling stories. So during a rare break, he’d pull over a few brethren, who were also resting, and sit together on the spacious school field beneath the bright moonlight, laughing heartily and carelessly. They’d share a toast together and drink to their heart’s content, even occasionally rising to sing a few ballad verses to liven things up. Freely working up a sweat; laughing loudly and joyously with his companions; drinking and toasting as he wished. To him, life should always be treated care-freely and brashly, not leaving a shred of regret. My Master Attendant was exactly like his appearance. An extremely cheerful fellow, there was practically nothing that could bring him down. His smile, brimming with sunlight, could always make the people have faith in overcoming difficulties. He always said, if even he no longer had a confident smile, then where would the people he’s supposed to help get their hope from? But… there was one situation that would make him morose whenever he thought about it, it was a surprise he cared so much. I remembered that it was a strange evening. The sunset did not reflect a warm orange-red like before, but rather, a translucent and eerie blood red color. I was making my way up the lookout tower when I noticed that somewhere, in the far distance, was a mountain peak burning up surges of thick smoke. The next moment, a staggering and flustered figure came tumbling in at the checkpoint. “G-General… hurry and save them…” Seeing his nearly breathless state, I jumped down from the lookout tower and extended my arms to hold up this male stranger who’d suddenly arrived. He had ran until he could no longer catch his breath, and I wanted to bring him to rest for a bit, but the stranger shook his head continuously as he pleaded non-stop: “Let me meet the general! Hurry and let me meet the general!” The surrounding soldiers and I hesitated for a bit, but we still brought him to the Master Attendant. Who would’ve thought he’d kneel down crying and begging before the Master Attendant, just after he entered. “General, I have brought you your apprentice’s final letter. I beg of you… please save us…” He slowly revealed the sins below the seemingly tranquil surface in front of us. III. Regrets in Autumn The cult’s acts shocked everyone listening. Filled with righteous indignation, they all turned to Master Attendant. Even someone as cheerful as Master Attendant looked especially grim at the moment. Everyone was willing to do their best to eradicate such evil, but Master Attendant couldn’t be as impulsive as they were. I understood that he shouldered the nation’s peace. Although no one else wanted to head out and save his disciples from the land of savages more than he did, if he sent out troops, we would be declaring war on our neighbor nation. As his Food Soul, I could feel his uneasiness, but couldn’t do anything. Our neighbor country was rich, our military strong, the people intelligent and friendly. Even their monarch was a loyal ally of our own monarch. But our neighboring country’s territory was so vast that their monarch didn’t necessarily understand what was happening everywhere. I watched my Master Attendant quash his emotions, and use his hands, trembling from rage, to write a report and send it to the imperial city, informing the monarch of the cult-caused tragedy. We all naively thought this could help those pleading for help. But what my Master and I didn’t expect was for the monarch, after learning of the tragedy, to stand by. He didn’t want to be misunderstood to be spying on our neighbor, so he felt pressured to not to do anything. He’d tried to pass the situation off to his allies, but he got the same refutation from all sides. After receiving such an answer, we had no choice but to repress our anger. We couldn’t allow our impulsiveness to ruin our hard-fought peace and ruin so many of the common folks’ tranquil lives. Everything about this situation: I couldn’t blame those who begged for Master Attendant to save them, I couldn’t blame the overworked emperor, I definitely couldn’t blame Master Attendant who was forced to choose refrainment for the people he should be protecting. I grabbed his shoulders, intending to pass my consolation to Master through my palms. Master turned around and revealed the same reassuring smile. Only, I noticed that since the day Master received a reply, he didn’t smile as much as before. He’d often sit before the battalion, his head tilted back as he watched the far away clouds, blanking out. I thought that there would be a day where Master could forget all that happened. Of course, he didn’t let me down, and slowly, regained his old sunny disposition. Master Attendant embraced his fellow brothers by the neck and laughed, still so simpleminded. I let out a relieved sigh, then handed the wine to Master. However, it was from that day onward that those old civil officials, who used to harp on him, talk over his words, and warn him against rash action, would simply sigh in exasperation whenever they see the general’s felicitous smile; they all said that the general had grown up. I did not understand what this was all about, only laughing at how mischievous he used to be; this only made those elders worry more. But by the time I finally understood those old men’s words, it was already far too late. A few more years passed again, and Master Attendant became enamored with a girl. It was comforting to know that the girl had long dedicated her feelings to the skilled and heroic, yet kind and gentle, Master Attendant. She really was a cute girl, and she nicely complemented Master Attendant. They had become acquainted before flowers, and met up beneath the moon. Ten miles of red make up Translator's Note: 十里红妆 [ “Red Dowry”; this is a tradition of the east Zhejiang custom where daughters are married off with a large dowry to show off the wealth of her family. The bride would be sent in a grand wedding procession to her husband’s home, carried in a carriage and followed by attendants and gifts. The procession could be quite long, which is why it’s also called the “Ten Mile Red Dowry”], handsome white horses brought back a flower-like beauty. Staying together, getting to know each other, even having a few filial and sensible children. The eldest son was well read, and he assisted the emperor’s heir in the country’s governance. The middle son was skilled in martial arts, and protected the country for the emperor. The daughter was famed across the land, and she had an endless stream of marriage proposals. They’d even affectionately call me ‘uncle’. It was when that child, round as a gluttonous rice ball, grabbed onto my finger and beamed as they looked up at me that I understood the meaning of happiness. Everything was like the happily ever after of a fairytale- there was no distrust from the emperor, no disputes between brothers-in-arms, his wife was virtuous, and his children were devoted. I stayed with Master Attendant from when he was a high spirited and vigorous young boy, to when he was an old and greying man. Humans all head towards an inevitable conclusion through the passage of time. I stood next to this brother of mine, who I’d been with for a lifetime. I watched my elderly Master Attendant reach out a hand as he muttered something. I initially thought Master couldn’t have had regrets in his full life, but before he passed, he tightly grabbed my hand. His face was full of remorse and reluctance. “Dragon & Phoenix, my teacher’s disciples are still alive. No matter where they are, if someone in the same house has an unfulfilled wish, one must give their all in completing it. My life is blessed and beautiful, but there is one thing that if you do not promise me… I fear I will die unable to close my eyes.” I looked at Master’s quivering hand, full of wrinkles, as he brought out that dust-laden letter, from several decades past, out from his arms. It was only at that moment did I realize, it wasn’t because Master forgot… IV. Winter Journey Master Attendant had always regarded me as a blood brother ever since I was summoned. I was born and killed time and time again. Regardless of how many times, even if I knew that Food Souls like me didn’t die easily, I never hesitated to use my own body to protect humans from attacks that are surely lethal for their kind. Master’s desires gave meaning to my existence. To the disappointment of my niece and nephews, I bid them farewell, taking with me keepsake gifts from the emperor and travel money as I began my journey. I came across the ever-expanding cults more than once in this journey, and almost came to an end on one occasion. Fortunately, I was soon saved by Longjing Tea and Zitui Bun. Afterwards, I stayed at their little courtyard. Aside from Longjing Tea, there were others in the courtyard, all former victims of the cults. One day, I finally received information on their stronghold. I didn’t tell anyone, and with the sole goal of taking those bastards down with me, I set off alone. That gal, Dragon Beard Candy, was more of a softie than she let on; she wasn’t suited to fight those skilled in the art of manipulating hearts. Zitui Bun did so much to escape their shadows, not to mention Longjing Tea, who’d been dragged into this by me and the others. I couldn’t allow them to face tragedy again from the growing cults, all because me and Master Attendant let them grow in the first place. In this courtyard where one can feel satisfied through merely watching the moon, this was the life they were most suited for. Before I reached my destination, I met a Food Soul on the way. His clothes were in tatters, and he seemed to be in dire straits. His whole body was covered in scars, and the state of his face so dreadful that I thought he’d dissipate at any moment. Besides him was a female Food Soul, supporting him by the arm. We only brushed past each other on the road, but he called out to me: “Are… you going to Sin City…” I halted in my steps, and turned my head around, slightly astounded. I looked at the guy, coated with injuries. “…Why? You’re from Sin City?” He didn’t pay any mind to the alarm in my words. He was a very interesting fellow. Although his face held a touch of gentleness on first glance, his eyes revealed a more haughty air. “I’d like to ask something of you.” “…What is it? I can’t not go to Sin City.” “Sin City has already been destroyed. If you’re willing, I was hoping you could go somewhere and save someone…” I stood in front of the wreckage, looking at the Food Soul on the ground, along with the evidently high ranking cult members beside him. In my mind, I recalled the villages I saw on my journey, destroyed by them. The innocent common folk, met with only a wretched end. The believers, repenting through drugs. I turned, intent on leaving. But after a few steps, I berated myself for being unable to harden my heart. I turned back around, filled with heavy repudiation as I took away the Food Soul, lying on the ground, on their last gasps of breath, away from this scorched land. V. Dragon & Phoenix After Dragon & Phoenix brought Realgar Wine back from Sin City, they found temporary shelter at a nearby tavern. He repeatedly pondered over the meaning of Peking Duck’s words. It was only when Realgar Wine awoke and Dragon & Phoenix saw the clueless look on his face, that he had to suppress his anger. Years of resentment against the cults erupted in an instant. Dragon & Phoenix, who’d managed to maintain a friendly demeanor up to this point, now donned a ferocious expression. He grabbed Realgar’s shirt collar, interrogating his actions, questioning his beliefs. But Realgar Wine’s bewildered look exasperated him. He loosened his grip, dispirited, and let go of Realgar Wine’s shirt collar. At that instant, he finally understood Peking Duck’s words. “He is a very pitiful fellow…” He looked at Realgar Wine, feeling a complicated mixture of emotions. He took a deep breath, but ultimately, couldn’t stand it, so he left with a slam of the door. The next day, when Dragon & Phoenix returned to Realgar Wine’s room, he was still recovering from his serious injuries and had the same demeanor from before. The lost and helpless look on his face caused Dragon & Phoenix to slump in frustration. He brought Realgar Wine to those villages, ruined by the cults, then brought out a book that he’d hidden in his chest. “Granny Xi from the western village had a family of four. The grand daughter was chosen for sacrifice, her parents were killed by a mob for resisting. Granny Xi had no one to turn to, thus, committed suicide.” “……” “Uncle Luo’s family from the north, all burned to death by the order of believers because they refused to worship. The youngest was a grandson born not long ago, not even a month old.” “……” “Tofu lil’ sis, Translator's Note: "Tofu lil sis" means this young girl probably sold tofu as a living of an eastern city, stabbed to death because she wouldn’t follow the mob’s orders to become the cult leader’s wife.” “…I…” “Do you see now? This is what the drugs you made brought forth.” “I-I…I’m sorry…” Realgar Wine’s head was so low it was almost on the ground. Dragon & Phoenix furrowed his brows as he looked at Realgar Wine, undoubtedly feeling remorse, yet unsure on how to fix anything. As a Food Soul, no one else can better understand how important a Master Attendants is to them. Master Attendants, who are like family to them, guide Food Souls, new to the world. If one were to say Dragon & Phoenix’s Master Attendant was a bright sun, illuminating Dragon & Phoenix’s entire world, then Realgar Wine’s Master Attendant was like a firefly, dancing around a cliff in the night so pitch dark that you can’t see your hand in front of you. Gradually leading Realgar Wine to a dead end as he sought after that weak ray of light. He also finally understood why Peking Duck, who’d faced much of the suffering the cults inflicted, chose to spare him, who’d been working for the cults for some time. Dragon & Phoenix brought Realgar Wine to many places, to every village that once fell victim. Realgar Wine would always sincerely apologize to everyone there, under Dragon & Phoenix’s guidance. This was even though no one accepted his words, and there were many survivors who would hurl rocks at him. But Realgar Wine silently endured it all. He made great efforts to use his abilities and do everything that he thought of to try and help the survivors’ situations. Dragon & Phoenix stood by the side, watching as a sharp rock pelted Realgar Wine. Realgar Wine did not dodge. But even if Food Souls could not die at the hands of humans, when they are attacked, they still feel pain, they still bleed the same blood of a human. Maybe the villagers were tired of flinging stones, or maybe they lost interest because Realgar Wine wouldn’t make even one cry of pain, they slowly left, one after another. Dragon & Phoenix walked to Realgar Wine’s side, helping him pick up the Dan medicine that he’d developed, which could scatter Fallen Angels. He reached out a hand to sweep away the rotten vegetable leaves and egg shells hanging from Realgar Wine’s head, and using his sleeve, wiped away the blood on his forehead. “Come on, let’s go home.” Translator's Notes Note: Citations are usually indicated by the # hovering near the sentence. Category:Food Soul Story